edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Half-Ed Prince
This is the sixth episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the episode showing the kids entering Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Story At 49Wheels, a park near the Holly-Ed set, the kids were bike-riding, "Yeah, feel the wind rushing against my 3 hairs" said Eddy as he was spinning on his Greed Machine. "Ooh, your wheels look like donuts, Eddy" said Ed riding on his MynameisEd. "Thats, because its round, monobrow" said Eddy as he was speeding up on the concrete ramp. Meanwhile, barely moving an inch from the entrance, Double D was riding on his Safety First, the slowest bike on the world, or maybe driven by the slowest biker in the world. "Wait up, I'm trying to catch up to you without getting injured" said Double D as Kevin rushed past Double D on his own bike. "Hey dorks, want to race" said Kevin as Double D was rubbing his ran-over head. "Sure, I can't wait to win" said Eddy. Coming right behind Kevin, Nazz rode on her Sugar N' Spice which ran over Double D. "Can I get in front of you on the race, Kevin?" flirted Nazz, "Sure" blushed Kevin. Then running over Double D twice, was Sarah riding her Big Mouth which was attached to a wagon in which Jimmy rode on. "You better let me win, Ed, or I'm telling Mom" said Sarah. Soon, competely in pain, Double D was run over by Rolf's Tractor, the Tractor broke the door down. And then finally, in the back, running over Double D, Jonny in his Plankwood came in, (with Plank in front of the bike), "Me and Plank want to join, too" said Jonny. While, the kids were having a race around the park, Double D was still on the floor at the entrance, feeling the pain from being run over by bikes (also a wagon and tractor). Double D was rubbing his forehead to reveal something terrible, "Oh No! I have a scar" said Double D as he traced his lightning scar over his forehead. Suddenly, out of a cloud of smoke and fire, the Grim Reaper made a dramatic entrance. "IT'S TIME FOR OUR CHALLENGE" said Grim in a dark and loud voice. "Do you like the entrance, I spent the entire day working on it" said Grim as the kids clapped. "Now, anyway, I will see you in Set 7 for our challenge" said Grim as a puffed in the same smoke and fire. So, unfortunately, the contestants had to leave the nice skatepark and had to go to Set 7, It looked like a classroom with 10 chairs. "Hello, kids, this is Set 7, the classroom scene, it's famous for appearence in Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone as the Transfiguration Class" said Grim. "What are we doing here, carcus-in-a-cloak Grim" said Rolf. "We are having...A History of Magic" said Grim as he bringed a big book saying Harry Potter: Book 1-7. "Today, in History of Magic, we will be reading the entire Harry Potter series from the Sorceror's Stone to the Deadly Hallows" said Grim. "You'll be reading the entire Harry Potter series, Grim" said Eddy, "Oh, not me, Richard Harris is" said Grim, "But isn't he supposed by deceased" said Double D rubbing his scar. "Yeah, but his ghost is still alive" said Grim, "GHOST! No, Ghost shall steal my soul and haunt my chickens for 20 years" said Rolf as he hid under the desk of Set 7, "He doesn't get out much, doesn't he" said Grim to Eddy, "Well, he comes a foreign country, maybe Europe" said Eddy to Grim. "Anyway, from Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gladiator and The Count of Monte Cristo, is the Ghost of Richard Harris" said Grim as with his powers of Soul, he revived the ghost of Richard Harris with the spin of his scythe. "Hello, contestants of Holly-Ed, hey, can I have a drink?" said the Ghost of Richard Harris, "Nope, your dead" said Grim, "Right, anyway, I'm here today to tell the entire story of Harry Potter" said Ghost of Richard Harris as Rolf hid under the desk, "No, don't listen, he'll say a bad omen that will reap us all of our soul" screamed the frightened Rolf, "Actually, that's my depeartment" said the Grim Reaper, "NOW! GET IN YOUR SEAT!" Everyone was seated in their seats, then with a tip at the scythe, the contestants were chained to their seats with their eyes and hears opened. "Now, Richard, read the entire history of Harry" said Grim, "OK, Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say..." said Richard as he started the Sorceror's Stone, as hours and hours passed, then more hours and hours passed, then days and days passed as he reached the Prisoner of Azkaban, talking about Remus turning into a werewolf. Then more days entered, Day 7 entered with them reading the Order of the Phoenix, "'OUCH!' said Harry. He pressed the towel to his face, his eyes screwed tight with pain. The scar on his forehead had seared again, more painfully than in months. 'What's up?' said several voices. Harry emerged from behind his towel; the changing room was blurred because he was not wearing his glasses; but he could still tell that everyone's face was turned toward him." said Richard Harris as he was on the Order of Phoenix. Then on the 14th Day, there were on the Ending of the Deathly Hallows, "All was well" said Richard Harris finishing the end of Book 7. Now that the group was unchained and were able to close their eyes, the contestants were happy to end the torture of listenting to all of that. "I hope you were listening..." said Grim, "How couldn't we" said Eddy rubbing his stretched ear. "That nightmare was worse than Uncle-Jarred's-nightmare-of-wolf-stealing-his-chickens" said Rolf who was shivering. "Anyway, I hope you were listening, because it's time for...Harry Trivia" said Grim, "Oh, not another one" said Kevin. "Yes, now let's get it going, I'm going to ask each member to face each other in one question, the one who answers first gets the points, we'll have 5 points on questions from each book, so let's get going, 1st people up for the 1st question on the 1st book" said Grim as Rolf and Double D went for the 1st round. "OK, Question 1, who killed Harry's parents?" said Grim as Double D buzzed 1st. "Voldemort" said Double D as Rolf flinched in horror. "Correct, next people for Round 2" said Grim as Nazz and Eddy went up, "Next question, who owned the Sorceror's Stone" said Grim as Nazz pushed the buzzer, "Nicholas Flamel" said Nazz as Team McIntrye got the point. The group soon got Team Antonucci, 2, and Team McIntrye, 3, the next round went and then the next round, there was Ed and Sarah went for the Prisoner of Azkaban round, "Now, who betrayed the Maruaders and joined Voldemort out of cowardness" said Grim as Ed buzzed in with his face, "Fig Newtons" said Ed, "Wrong" said Grim as Eddy smacked his head, "Wormtail" said Sarah, "Correct" said Grim. TA-5, TM- 13, then they went all the way to the Order of Phoenix, "Who was the new D.A.D.A. teacher?" said Grim, "Professor Umbridge" said Kevin, "Sorry, you didn't buzz in" said Grim, as Jonny buzzed in saying "What Kevin said." "Correct" said Grim. It was TA-12 and TM-16, then they went to the final book, TA-18 to TM-19, the one who gets the point wins, "OK, the final question, name one of the Deathly Hallows" said Grim as Jimmy buzzed in before Jonny, "the Invisible Cloak" said Jimmy, "Correct! Team McIntrye wins" said Grim as the Team cheered Jimmy for their victory. "OK, next we're taking a trip to Alnwick Castle, aka Hogwarts School" said Grim as he got a bag of green powder, blew the powder on the contestants, and they transported to Hogwarts. After the students were teleported by the Floo Powder, Grim suddenly floo with the contestants and were at the Alnwick Castle, "Welcome to the Alnwick Castle, home of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, we will use this for the next three challenges, but first, it's time to begin the Sorting" said Grim as the Sorting Hat, "Welcome yale from famous lands..." said the Sorting Hat as Grim interrupted, "GET ON WITH IT, MAM" screamed Grim, "And now it's time for the Sorting, get into lines and get ready to go to either of the four tables" said the Sorting Hat as he went to Double D first, "Raven....no, wait, Gryfindor" said the Sorting Hat as Double D went to Gryfinddor, Next Eddy went, "Gryfindor" said the Sorting Hat, then Nazz "Gryfindor", then Kevin entered, "Slytherin" said the Hat in a dark and glomy voice, Rolf then went, "Slytherin", then Ed, "Slytherin", then Sarah, "Slytherin", then Jimmy, "Gryfindor", Plank then went, "Slytherin", then Jonny, "Gryfindor", "Wait, what, I'm seperated from Plank! NO!" screamed Jonny. "OK, now let's get to our next challenge, Defense Against the Dark Arts, shall we" said Grim as the Slytherins and Gryfindors went to D.A.D.A. "OK, for this part of the challenge, inside this lower-bunk of the bed is the Boggart from Book 3, it turns into the person's worst fear but you will need your Patronus to save it...Yes!" said Grim as Nazz raised her hand, "Wait, shouldn't that like be demonters that are defeated by Patronus" said Nazz, "WELL! YES BUT I CHANGED IT!" screamed the impatient Grim. "Well, he's a total Snape" whispered Eddy in Double D's ears. "OK, now let's begin with Slytherin" said Grim as Kevin went first, "This is easy, nothing scares me" said Kevin as the Boggart came out and turned into an enormous needle, "Ne...Ne...Needle...um, Ramus...No, expectorus, no, wait, wait, think happy thoughts" said Kevin as he thought about Nazz, "Expecto Patronium" said Kevin as suddenly Kevin's Patronus (Boxer dog) defeated his needle, Next up came the more worried Rolf, with the Boggart turning into a Poltergeist, "No, stay back you soul-sucking demon, Expecto Patronium" said Rolf as a Goat Patronus rammed the Poltergeist away, Next came Plank, whose Boggart "strangely turned into a fire demon" and weirdly for some reason a patronus of a termite came out and ate the fire demon away. This shocked the contestants, Next was Ed, whose Boggart turned into a bar of soap, "Expecto Patronium" said Ed thinking of Ed as his Patronus (Xenomorph) killed the bar of soap. Next was Sarah whose Boggart turned into a Clown, then angrily Sarah said "Expecto Patronium" but it didn't work and soon the clown grabbed the frightened, "OK, that's 4 points for Slytherin, now it's Gryfindor time" said Grim as Slytherin smiled, Gryfindor then were up, Eddy went first, "I'm too good to be afraid of anything" said Eddy as the Boggart turned to Brocoli, "Br...Br...Brocoli" said Eddy as Eddy runned for his life, "Expecto...Expecto...Expecto Cashmoco, No, wait" said Eddy as soon his mouth was invaded with Brocoli, "I hate brocoli" said Eddy as his turn was up. Next Double D went up, the Boggart then turned into a teacher saying "If you get this answer correct, you'll get a schlorship to Harvard" said the Boggart Teacher, "OK" said the overjoyed Double D, "What is 22 divided by 7?" said Boggart Teacher, "But 22 divided by 7 is the impossible equation of pi, no one can solve the never-ending problem" said the worried Double D. "Give me your answer or no more, dream of Havard" said Boggart Teacher, "The answer is...Expecto Patronum" said Double D as his Patronus (Stag) came to defeat the Boggart Teacher. Next, Jonny came, the Boggart turned into Plank walking farther and farther and farther from Jonny, "No, Plank, come back, without you I'm nothing" said Jonny as he shed tears, "Come back, wait" said Jonny as the Gourd and Captain Melonhead appeared on his shoulders. "Just Expecto Patronum that thing already, it's not real" said Captain Melonhead, "No just cry in pity, you should" said the Gourd. "No...Plank" said Jonny, "Time's up, Next is Jimmy" said Grim as Jimmy was shaking, the Boggart then turned into Him from the Powerpuff Girls, "Hello, Jimmy" said Him in the sweet and sinister voice. Jimmy was shaking, "No, get away you Sataned beast, no please get away" said Jimmy, "Hah, your just a rotten little punk, who only gets what he wants from a sympathic brat" said Him, "Hey" said Sarah, "No, I won't let you boss me around" said Jimmy as he went brave for the 1st time, "Expecto Patronum" said Jimmy as his Patronus (Wolverine) ripped Him to shreds.Then the last person, Nazz, was left, the Boggart turned into the Mirror of the Erisednon, which showed Nazz in the mirror, in her chubby days, "No, It's me, No, Expecto Patronum" said Nazz thinking of Kevin as the Mirror was shattered by her Patronus (Peacock). "OK, looks like it's 3 points for Gryfindor, so, Slytherin wins, again, now's it time for the next challenge, let's go to the Quidditch field" said Grim as they went to the Quidditch field. Soon, they entered a open field with two goals and 10 broomsticks, 5 of them were Nimbus 2001, another 5 were Firebolts, "OK, I hope you were learning the ways of Quidditch from the stories, but if not I'll explain, you see in this version of the games, there is 2 goals in which will be scored by 2 chasers but trying to defend the 2 goals with be 1 keeper, and then there is the Bludger that will try to bang you off the broomsticks like 10 bowling balls..." said Grim, "Ouch" said Jonny, "But trying to knock them away are the Beaters, and finally is the Golden Snitch, not to be confused with Golden b..." said Grim, "Get to the point, please" said Double D rubbing his scar in pain. "And when the Seeker grabs it 150 points are given to the team and the team wins, and the goals are 5 points, OK, now let's play Quidditch, it's Slytherin vs. Gryfindor" said Grim. "But before our match, you'll need to decide who gets who jobs, now there is as I said 1 keeper, 2 chasers, 1 beater and 1 seeker, OK, now decide, I'll see you shortly for the match to begin" said Grim as the Slytherin were deciding. "OK, i'll be the Seeker, dork and Rolf will be Chasers, Sarah will be the Beater, and the wood...will have be the Keeper" said Kevin, "But if that piece of wood can't move, it won't defend" said Sarah, "Rolf has an idea" said Rolf as the Gryfindor was choosing. "Let Double D be the Seeker" said Nazz to the stubborn Eddy that wanted to be the Seeker, "Why? Why would I won't this shrimp to be a Seeker" said Eddy, "Well he's skinny enough to grab the Seeker" said Nazz, "So" said Eddy, "A SKINNY PERSON WOULD BE BETTER THAN A NO-NECK" said Jonny in annoyance, "Why you little?" said Eddy as he was about to get dirty. "How about I'll make Keeper, the next best thing" said Nazz, "Fine" said Eddy, "OK, so Double D's the Seeker, Eddy's the Keeper, Jonny will be the Beater, and me and Jimmy will be Chaser" said Nazz, "OK" said Gryfindor Quidditch Team. Back at Slytherin, "Armus Giveus" " Wingardium Leviosa" "Shifterium Jointium" "Kicker Abilitous" were the spells Rolf used to make Plank be a good keeper as Plank now had legs, arms, could move his broomstick and now could guard and moves his arms. "Now, Plank can be a keeper" said Kevin, "TIME'S UP!" said Grim "Time to Quidditch, so get into positions." Everyone was in quidditch positions, "OK, let's Quidditch" said Grim as he released the Quaffles and Bludgers. Everyone was moving, Nazz tried to shoot the quaffle through the hoop but Plank blocked. "How could 2x4 block?" questioned Nazz as she nearly avoid getting Bludgered. But unknown to the Quidditch players, hiding in the stands, the Schemers were up to something, "We have complete control of the Bludger" said Schemer Marie, "And now that we can control the Bludger" said Schemer May, "We can control who it hits" said Schemer Lee as Lee pressed the Double D button on the switch, as the Schemers were laughing. "What the?" said Double D as he nearly avoided getting bludgered, But then the bludger aimed at Double D again, "Why is the bludger aiming at me" said Double D as the Bludger was not attacking anyone else but Double D, "I'll help you" said Jonny as he beated the Bludger away from Double D, but it still went back to Double D again. "Looks like we have a rogue Bludger here" said Grim looking through the bionacalars on the stands. Meanwhile, Kevin was seeing the Golden Snitch, "Jackpot" said Kevin. Soon, Ed was chasing the ball through Eddy's goal, "Hi, Eddy" said Ed as he was closer to Eddy's goal, "Eddy, no wait" Eddy screamed as Ed scored through his goal. "5 points to Slytherin" commented Grim. Meanwhile, Double D was flying for his life from the Rogue Bludger. "Heavens to Betsy, the Bludgers wants my face" screamed the paniced Double D running from the Bludger, "OK, I'm getting bored with Double D, let's do Eddy" said Marie, "OK" said Lee as she pressed the Eddy button as the Bludger stopped chasing Double D and went for Eddy. Suddenly, at the post, Eddy was hearing a cheer from Chasers Ed and Rolf, "What is that racket?" said Eddy, "He cannot catch a thing, He can't guard the ring, and that is why Rolf and Ed say: Eddy is our King" cheered Chasers Rolf and Ed. "Why I ould to?" said Eddy as soon the Bludger was hitting Eddy, "No, wait" said Eddy as soon Rolf and Ed scored twice, while the Bludger beats up Eddy, "NO!" said Eddy, "Ow, 2 points, in a row, that means 5x5, 25+5=30 points to Slytherin" said Grim, "I hate Math" said Eddy as the Bludger was looking Eddy in the Eye (or the gut.) Meanwhile, Nazz was trying to get the Quaffle through the guarding Plank, "I can't get it" said Nazz, "Coming through" said Jimmy as the Quaffle chased him, "Wait, I have an idea" said Nazz, "Jimmy chase the Quaffle through the hoop" said Nazz, "OK" said Jimmy as he did as Nazz said, "5 points for Gryfindor" said Grim as they scored. "It's getting good, folks, as it looks like Double D and Kevin are fighting over the Golden Snitch, wait, is that aloud?" said Grim as he was checking the rules of Quidditch, "Nope, that's a foul called Blatching, OK, 10 point to Slytherin" said Grim as Kevin was angered and Double D passed Kevin, "I got to catch that Snitch" said Double D as soon the Snitch teleported to Eddy's ear, "Eddy, the snitch to next to your face" said Double D, "What?" said Eddy as the Bludger knocked a tooth out of Eddy but also hit the Golden Snitch into Double D's mouth. "Wait, I think Double D got the Golden Snitch" said Grim as he checked the rules again, "Yep, Gryfindor wins with 155 points" said Grim as the Gryfindor team celebrated. Suddenly, Double D felt a ring in his mouth, "Hey, this ring was inside the Golden Snitch when it entered my mouth, but I hate jewelry" said Double D as he throw the ring away. "OK, for the final challenge, you'll need to fly on your broomsticks to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary" said Grim as he disappeared in green fire. So when all of the contestants were in the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, they were ready for the final challenge, "OK, contestants, answer me one question, in Book 4: the Golbet of Fire, which menacing creature did Harry face in the Triwizard Tournament 1st task" said Grim, "Hippogriff?" said Kevin, "NO!" said Grim, "Blast-Ended Skrewt?" said Jimmy, "NO!" said Grim, "Spinx?" said Jonny, "NO!" said Grim losing his temper, "Gravy?" said Ed, "THAT'S NOT EVEN A CREATURE" screamed the furied Grim, "No, the answer is...the Hungarian Horn-tail" calmly said Grim. "So, what are we going to do now...do another trivia round" said Nazz, "NO, you're going to face the Hungarian Horntail" said Grim as everyone gulped, "I think I have a tattoo of that" said Ed as the contestant looked bewildered by Ed's statement. "OK, now you can use any spell, any tactic, any charm, but the first to win gets the full 10 points, now let's get the Hungarian Horntail" said Grim as soon in a rapid run was the black lusterous horn-tailed Hungarian Horn-Tail, releasing a screechy roar. Soon, the contestants went on their Nimbus 2001 and Firebolts and bolted away from the beast as it let out a breath of fire, the contestants were flying for their lives, Rolf was the first brave ones to face the Horntail head on, Rolf was flying towards the Hungarian's face, as the Hungarian Horntail was able to breath out a breath of fire, Rolf said, "Aguamenti" as a jetstream of water came from Rolf's wand and prevented the Hungarian Horntail from breathing fire, but it was not through as the dragon shoot horn from his tail, "Rolf didn't see that coming" said Rolf as he felt the stings of the horns, "Oww" "Ouch" "That had the hurt" was the replies of the contestants as in horror, Rolf was of his broom and promising to never take accupucture as he took the horns out of his "places." But the contestants felt less sympathy for Rolf as they were soon flying for their lives again, "It looks like Rolf is out, but the other contestants were still standing" said Grim. Soon, Kevin was tired of flying and faced the dragon next, "Hey, Hornbutt, how it going" said Kevin as the Horntail angrily went to Kevin. "Locomotor Mortis" said Kevin as soon all four of the Hungarin Horntail's legs stopped moving. "Hah, you big runt, you can't move now" said Kevin but soon the dragon burned Kevin with his fire breath, "Looks like Kevin just got over-cooked, now there is 8" said Grim as Plank's broomstick was close to the Hungarin Horntail's jaws, and soon as the horror-sighten scene appeared the Hungarin Horntail bit Plank in two, "No, Plank" said Jonny as he flew down to Plank, "NO!" said Jonny as he cried to the Heavens. Jonny cried on Plank with his hands banging against the dewy grass. "4 down, 6 to go" said Grim. But soon the Dragon left a mark that looked like the Dark Mark, which left the only contestants left in air being Double D and Jimmy, Soon, Jimmy was being brave, "Back down you beast, because I'm doing the Cruciatus Curse" said Jimmy, "WHAT?!" said the contestants, "The Cruciatus Curse" said Nazz, "Not that" said Eddy, "It's one of the Unforgivable Curses" said Rolf, "Whoever done it goes to Azkaban for life" said Kevin, "Jimmy's so brave" said Sarah. "CRUCIO" said Jimmy as soon the Dragon was shaking in pain and torture, "What the hell, your murdering the dragon, man, Stop it" said Grim. "I can't, I CAN'T, I CAN'T AND I WON'T" said Jimmy as soon he was turning sort of evil, and suddenly a horrid image came as in the back of the head, a sinister head appeared in the form of Vol...Vol...V...Vooolllllddeemort...Voldemort was on Jimmy head, "Now you all shall feel the wrath of Voldemort" said Voldemort in Jimmy's body, "How is this possible?" said Kevin, "I went through Jimmy during the Him Boggart" said Voldemort, "I know I will send you all to hell" said Voldemort, "NO!" screamed Double D, "I won't let you do this" said Double D, "Hey, look, it's Eddward, the Boy Who Lived, well, now you'll die, Av..." said Voldemort as he was about to do the Killing Curse, "Oh, no you don't, Avada Kedavra" said Double D as soon Double D used the killing curse on Voldemort's head in back of Jimmy's body. "NO! I WILL LIE!" said Voldemort as he and Jimmy were on the floor. "No, is Jimmy dead...?" said Sarah as she was shedding tears. "Maybe, I'll decide on that" said Grim as he was looking through his cloak to find a hourglass, the sand was running out. "Almost" said Grim. "Can you save him" said Sarah, "Well" said Grim as soon Sarah was getting her sympathic look, "Oh, fine, but you'll own me your soul in the future" said Grim as he added a bundle of sand to Jimmy's hourglass. Soon, the Voldemort in the back of Jimmy's head was gone, and Jimmy was waking, "What a dream" said Jimmy as soon Sarah was hugging Jimmy, "Jimmy, you're alive" said Sarah, "Oh, Sarah" said Jimmy not resisting a moment to hug Sarah. "You did it, Har...I mean, Double D, you saved not only Jimmy, but the world, and for that you get the full 10 points" said Grim as Double D grinned a wide smile. "And as a prize, I'll allow one command, what will it be?" said Grim as Double D whispered his command. "Oh, that's simple" said Grim as he grabbed his scythe and removed Double D's lightning scar. Double D was jumping up for joy and he stood their frozen. "Wait, what happened to the Horntail?" said Kevin as soon their was a convient grave saying Hungarian Horntail 1960-2010. Now back at 49Wheels, "Hey, guys, let's race" said Eddy as the contestants were excited. "Where's Double D" said Ed, "Don't worry, he's too slow, to ketchup" said Eddy as soon the contestants were looking at Double D. (Back to the Bone music was playing) Double D appeared but not on his slow Safety 1st but now in his new motorcycle, "Hey, guys, let's race on my new Firebolt" said Double D as the contestants smiled for the challenge. Bad to the Bone, duh, duh, duh-duh, duh. THE END! Scores Ed:5 Edd:10 (THE WINNER) Eddy:5 Rolf:9 Kevin:9 Nazz:9 Jimmy:9 Sarah:9 Jonny 2x4:5 Plank:5 Trivia Double D is parodying Harry Potter in this episode Jimmy has his 1st near-death experience References to the Powerpuff Girls *Nazz's bike name *Jimmy's boggart turning to Him